The Sun Will Rise
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Parents, Problems, Friends, Fakes, Love, Crush, Dating, Responsibility, Drama, Heartache, Stress, Failures, Happiness, Pain...Is all apart of this crazy game we call LIFE... couples, Leyton, Naley, Brulians, Lindsey and Chris, Lindsey and Jake, and more couples...
1. What I Did On My Summer Vacation Part 1

**Here is my new story... There's not much to know, the story will pretty much explain it's self, as it goes on. I have the first three chapters done.. So please let me know what you think.. This story does, included, Leyton (DUH! THEIR MY REASON FOR WRITING) and Naley, Brooke, Chase, Julian, Chris, Bevin, Lindsey, Skilzz, Mouth...and maybe, more..  
**

**Totally A/U story. surrounding all the OTH gang, **

**Please let me know what you think, idea come from watching reruns, of 90210, the real 90210, not the lame one they have on the CW now... **

**Happy Reading..**

**Cindy... :)**

* * *

The Sun Will Rise

Chapter 1: What I Did On My Summer Vacation...Part 1

The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happen.. But for Lucas Scott, his dreams were actually reality now..

Everything he has ever wanted, was his now.. " Quit staring at me..Luke.." the half sleep, girl said, with a groaned...

" Never," he said, as he pulled her closer to him. " I can't help it, you're so damn sexy in the morning..."

She opened her eyes, "Just the morning.." she said, playfully..

He rolled her over on her back, staring into her deep green eyes... " All the time, your even sexy, when you got no make up on, wearing a big shirt, jogging pants, and your hairs in a ponytail... "

" Whatever?" She laughed...

" Seriously, you are the most beautiful girl I had ever met, and I can't believe your all mine." He told her, in such a loving voice.. He never thought, the day would come, when he could finally call her his girlfriend..

She wrapped her arms, around his neck.. " Well, believe it..." she whispered, right before he kissed her sweetly.. His hands roaming her body,..."Mmm..." she moan... as his phone went off..

" ignore it.." He said, as he attacked her lips again...

" It's probably your mom..." She said, as he started to kiss her neck..

"Damn it..." he said as he jumped out of bed... " I totally forgot I was supposed to meet them at the airport..."

She laughed, as she laid there watching him, search for his clothes... Her phone rung, " I bet I know who that is..." she teased.. " Yep it's your mom..."

" Tell her I already left.." He said, as he button his jeans..

" yes, sir..." She winked.. " Hello...Good Morning Mrs. Scott, " she smiled, at her boyfriend, who was putting his shirt on now.. " Oh, yes he already left...yeah he told me about the barbecue right, I'll see you later.." She hung up the phone.. " I guess we forget to set the alarm."

"No, No, you forgot to set the alarm, Sweetheart."

"Oh, I was a little distracted "

" I love distractions"

She smiled, " Mmm, me to..." she bit her lip..." I'm feeling a little weird about something though"

"What?"

"Well, besides Nathan and Haley and your parent's no one knows about us.."

"That's because everyone we know was out-of-town this summer."

"Now there coming back.."

"So?"

"So. that's what I'm feeling weird about.."

" I have and idea.. " He sat down on the edge of the bed.. " Let's break up, then we don't have to tell anyone, anything..." he gave her a smirk.

" Hmm, very funny..."

" I thought so.." He leaned down kissing her again. " But then I would be so heart-broken..."

"We don't want that, now, do we..." They kissed again... " Do you really have to go..." she whined

" I'm afraid so my dear..." he reached for his shoes.." Have you seen my socks?"

"As, a matter of fact I have..." she said, as she lifted her leg up, wiggling her foot in his face...

"Why are you wearing my socks?" He asked, as he grabbed her foot...

"My feet were cold.."

" Can I have them back?"

" You have to come in get them.." she said, rolling away from him..

"Are you trying to make me late?"

She shook her head, "No, I just want a little more distraction..."

"Why did you say so?" he said, as he climbed back in the bed, pulling the blanket over them..Yep, Lucas Scott's life was foreshore looking up.

* * *

He arrived at the airport, an hour late, rushing, and push people, he knew his mom was going to be mad. " Hey people" he said, as he walked over towards his parents.

"Your late.." his mom Karen said,

" I know, traffic is a bitch.."

"Oh really?" Karen put her hands on her hips..giving him a glare.

" it's all Peyton's fault..." he told her, hating when she looked at him like that..

"That's pretty low Luke, blaming your girlfriend.." His dad, Keith said, shaking his head. Lucas just smiled, he loved hearing people call her his girlfriend, " honey, there's' no reason to get mad at him, it ain't like he missed anything, her plane is on a two-hour delay."

"Your kidding?"

"I wish.." Keith said, siting down..

" Oh...that sucks" Lucas said, as he looked over at the gate... "Julian..." he yelled, when he noticed his friend..He jogged over to him.

" Luke, hows it going?" Julian said, as he sat his bags now..

" Pretty good, how you been ?"

"Pretty much the same, had a good time in New York with the family..."

Lucas arched his eye brow.."Really," knowing how much he and his family didn't get along... " So did Brooke go with you?"

" Believe it or not, my dad and I had a good time, it was like it use to be, I really enjoyed myself.." Julian said, ignoring his last question.." So, man what are you and your parents here for?"

Lucas eyed him, wondering why he avoided the last question. " We have a friend of the family, coming to stay with us for a while.."

Julian nodded, "So tell me, Is this so-called friend your parents age or ours? How long is this friend staying? Is this friend, a female or a male?"

Lucas threw his head back laughing, at how obvious he was being..." Well, to answer your questions, our age, will be attending Tree Hill Community College, and yes it a girl..."

"Really?"" He said, with a smirked.. "Hmm..Can't wait to meet her."

" Yeah, really... I think she will be good friends with your girlfriend Brooke.." Lucas said, trying to reminded him he had a girlfriend..

Julian frowned, " Um... I guess you haven't really talked to Peyton or Brooke this summer ?" He figured, Peyton would know, being Brooke's best friend..

" I talked to Peyton, Brooke's in LA...Why?'

Julian picked up his bags, " Brooke and I broke up...and no I don't want to discuss it.." he said, as he walked away..

Lucas was a little stunned, not understanding what just happen... Last he checked, Brooke and Julian were next on the who's going to get married list.. "What the hell did I miss? " he said, as he heard his name. He turned to see Chris Keller, walking his way.

* * *

Peyton step out the shower, smiling like a clown, life was going good for her to, she had finally gotten Lucas as her boyfriend, Brooke was due back from LA, today.. She couldn't wait to tell her about her summer.

"Peyton..." Brooke yelled, as she walked into their apartment... " Where is your skinny ass?"

"Brooke" Peyton said, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her... " Oh Brooke I've missed you." she said, hugging her best friend tightly..

" Me to..." Brooke said, as they pulled apart.. " What's new with you? your like glowing?" Peyton blushed, " Wait, you hooked up with someone,," Brooke said, all happily.. " Who? is it someone I know?" Oh my God, please tell me you didn't take Jake back.."

" No, Jake and I are over for good.. I mean it this time, no going back to Jake."

"Good, you deserve better.." Brooke told her as he phone rung..." It's just Ryan.."

Peyton give her a look, "Who is Ryan?"

" A guy I met in LA, a very hot, sexy man.," She said, laughing, " And might I say a very good kisser.."

" You spend your summer with some guy named Ryan...What about your boyfriend? You know the guy you spend the last two years with..Julian Baker, does that ring a bell.." Peyton, asked, in an annoyed tone. clearly upset that Brooke cheated on Julian.." I can't believe you.."

Brooke looked down at the floor, " Oh, did I forget to tell you, Julian and I...sort of...broke up.." She said, as she looked around the room, " And I would like for you to ask him to move out of our apartment...I don't want to live with him, he's dead to me..So it's either he go's or I go."

* * *

"Lucas Scott, as I live and breath...Man, did you miss me?" Chris said, as he stopped in front of him.. " Your so sweet man.."

Lucas shook his head.." Yeah, I miss you like sunburn on my ass.."

" Your so funny.." Chris said, as he hugged him..

"So, I've been told.." He joked.." So how was Hawaii? Hows Rachel?. Where's Rachel?"

"Hawaii was awesome... Rachel and I was awesome to, at least in July we were..."

"What do you mean?'

"Well, come August, she took off with some body builder... Telling me it was love at first sight..."

Lucas patted his shoulder, " I'm sorry man, I know you wanted her for the long haul..." he felt bad, for his friend..He knew how much Rachel meant to him.

Chris shrugged, "No big deal man...maybe, it was for the best..." he said, acting like it didn't bother him.

"What do you mean? You don't miss her?"

" The timing couldn't have been better" He smiled, before walking over to look for his bags.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked again.. following him.

"After she left, I was down on the beach, staring off into the ocean, thinking about my past failed relationships..."

Lucas sighed, "Chris, man don't get down on yourself, " he picked up one of his suitcases..." You'll find the right girl someday.."

Chris picked up the other two, as the two walked towards the exit doors, " I already have.."

Lucas stopped walking, "Really?" happy that he found someone already..."What's her name?"

He turned to face him, "There is only one girl who matters to me, and We both know who she is?"

"We do?" Lucas questioned.. Trying to see where he was headed with this.. "Who?"

"Yep, it's Peyton..." He said, in a serious tone.

Lucas's eyes widen.."Peyton Sawyer?" he asked, already knowing the answer, There was only one Peyton they knew..

"Yes, Peyton, was the love of my life, " He paused, thinking back to their high school days, when Peyton was his.."And I'm going to do everything,in my power to win her over..." he smiled. "And, since your like my best friend, you got to help me.. You and Peyton are good friends, so I need you to talk to her for me.. Tell her, I ain't who I use to be..."

Lucas swallowed hard, he didn't know what to say, so he just nodded, shocked, that Chris had come to this realization.. This wasn't going to be easy.. He didn't want to lose a friend over a girl, but there was no way, he was stepping aside for him.. He has wanted Peyton since they were twelve, and no one, not Chris, or Jake was going to come between them. This is their time, the finally gotten together, and he wasn't going to lose her now..


	2. What I Did On My Summer Vacation Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the incredible responds to this story.. Beverly Hills 90210, was like my favorite show ever, I still watch the reruns, thirteen years later... So yes, I did get the story line for that show, so some of the stuff that happens in this story, will be like on the show, but with my own twist...  
**

**They are starting their Junior year of college, at Tree Hill Community College, they are around twenty, and twenty -one**

**And to the reviewer, who asked, where did I get my picture for this story, It's from season six, episode one, it's taking in the hotel room in Los Vegas, it's right after, Lucas sends Peyton a text, saying let's go get married, then she says, Can a text message really change your life, and he says, God, I hope so.. And she lifts his chin up to kiss him... Hope that helped... **

**Again, thanks you for reading, I love and appreciate the reviews...  
**

**And yes, Naley will have a story line to.. Soon**

**Happy Reading..**

**Cindy... :)**

* * *

The Sun Will Rise

Chapter 2: What I Did On My Summer Vacation...Part 2

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did she just learn about her best friends break up, but now she wanted her to throw out one of her closes friends. " Brooke, I can't ask him to move out, I'm sorry."

" Yeah, I thought you'll say that.,"

" you have to understand where, I'm coming from."

Brooke nodded, " Yeah, I do.,, I'll move out then." she told her before, storming past her.

"No!" Peyton yelled.." I don't want you to move out, your my best friend... I love living with you." she said, as she walked into Brooke's bedroom.

Brooke was standing in the middle of the room,looking like a lost puppy. " His stuffs gone.." Peyton looked around the room, with her. " everything that was his is gone,"she closed her eyes.. Not wanting to cry, she can't cry, she already cried, crying time was over..

Peyton was surprised, she's been here all summer, expected for the two weeks she went to Florida with Lucas's family. "I didn't even know he was here, I kind of thought he was with you." she walked over to her friend. " Brooke, you okay?" she asked, as she touched her arm.

Brooke backed up, " I'm far better than okay, this is great.. At least he was smart enough, to know I didn't want to live with him anymore." she told her with a huge smile, one that Peyton knew was forced. " now, all you have to do is promise me, that your quit talking to him, then everything will be good."

" come again?"

" We broke up Peyton, you have to pick a side. You can't be friends with us both., it doesn't work that way.,"

Peyton shook her head, " you can't ask me to do that." she said, in a disbelief tone.

" your my best friend Peyton, I shouldn't even have to asks, you should just do it, because you love me.,"

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hands." You know I love you, and I love Julian, Brooke, I don't want to have to pick a side...Why does everything have to change, just because you guys broke up?"

Brooke pulled away from her again.," Because, everything is different now Peyton.. I don't want nothing to do with him. I hate him.. And you should hate him to.."

" I don't even know what happen Brooke, "

"It doesn't matter, your my best friend, so you should just be on my side, no questions asked..."

Peyton sat down on the bed, " But Julian is my friend to Brooke, "

" You can't have both of us.." She said, in demanding tone..

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, your either my friend or his,"

" I prefer to stay both your friends.."

"Sorry, that's' not an option.."

Peyton sigh loudly, " Brooke, do you get what you're asking me?" she couldn't believe this.." Your asking me to cut Julian out of my life, just because you guys broke up. That stupid Brooke.."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, " No it's not, I would do it for you..."

" I would never asks you to do that for me...What happen to the deal you guys made...remember? The one will you said, you valued your friendship, and whatever happens that you guys would remain friends.."

Brooke walked over to her closet, " I can't be his friend, not now.. Look I need to get ready for dinner with my mom..."

"Dinner with your mom?"

"Yes, my mom flew back with me, she is actually over at the hotel now, I told I'll join her for dinner, Would you like to come?"

Peyton didn't like where this was heading, Brooke couldn't stand her mother, and now they are having dinner, and she's in town.." Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?'

" I'm still the same person Peyton.." Brooke said, as she started to undress.. " My mom and I actually have a lot in common, she's not as bad, as I thought she was..We had a great time bonding this summer." Yep, her best friend was brain wash over the summer, was all Peyton could think, as she watched her get dressed. "So you want to come?'

She stood up, part of her wanted to say yes, because she knew something was wrong, she could feel it. But the other part wanted to slap her best friend back to reality..." I...would love to, I would, but... the Scott's are having a barbecue, to introduce their new house guest, and I already told, Mrs. Scott, I would come."

"New house guest?"

" Yeah, Lindsey's her name, she is from New York, she's going to stay with the Scott's for a while, "

Brooke raised her eye brows.." Hmm, Have you meet her yet? is she a bitch?'

"No, I haven't, I doubt she is, I mean Karen and Keith talk highly of her, "

Brooke combed her hair, " Well, I can't wait to meet her... So is...um...everyone invited to the barbecue?

"Yes, I was hoping you would come. I really want to talk to you more."

Brooke gave her a little nod," Me to, but I have to meet my mom, " she said, as she applied her eye liner,.." I was just wondering if...

" If Julian was invited?" Peyton finished for her..Brooke didn't say anything, so Peyton continued.." I don't even know, if Julian is back from New York yet, but if he is yeah, Luke probably invited him.."

" Cool, well I got to go.."

" it's only two in the afternoon, why you having dinner so early?"

Brooke grabbed her keys, " Oh no dinner isn't till later, we are going shopping...Bye..."

Peyton's mouth dropped, Brooke's going shopping with her mom, something Brooke said she would never do.. "What the hell happen in LA this summer?" she asked, herself

* * *

Peyton walked into the Scott's house, "Hello..." she said, as she was met with silent..Thinking they were all outside, she walked towards the back door..

"Hey.."

Peyton turned around to see a tall, beautiful, blond girl.. " Hey... you must be Lindsey.." she said, extending her hand out..

" That I am...and you are?" Lindsey shook her hand, smiling an innocent, careful smile.

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer, I'm Lucas's girlfriend.." She said, not being able to stop the smile that crossed her face, as she called Lucas her boyfriend..

Lindsey, give her a scowl, " Oh... Lucas never said anything about having a girlfriend.."

"Well, it's just happen over the summer, so we are still on the down low, not many people know..."

" Oh... "

The two stood there, sightly awkward. Lindsey was eyeing Peyton, and Peyton could tell, she didn't like the idea of Lucas's being her boyfriend. She wondered why.. As far as she knew Lucas, and Lindsey were just friends and nothing more, but why does it feel like Lindsey is jealous or something..

"There's my girl.." Lucas said, as he walked in the back door, He walked over to the girls,"I take it you ladies, have already introduced yourselfs?" he asked, as he wrapped an arm around Peyton's waist, Peyton nodded, "Lindsey this is my amazing beautiful girlfriend.."

He looked at Peyton with some much love, and joy. That it make Lindsey's stomach hurt.." You bet, she is amazingly, beautiful Lucas, you got good taste." Lindsey said, giving Lucas a wink.."You guys look so cute together."

Lucas blushed, then looked at Peyton, " she is a charm huh...and the best thing about her, is she's my charm, my lucky charm.."

Peyton laughed, " I'm a cereal now..." she said, in a teasing tone.

"Well, you are magically delicious ..." he whispered, as he licked his lips..." So delicious, I think I need a taste now..." he pulled her closer,

"Well, that's my cue," Lindsey said, just as the couple was about to share a kiss.. "I'm going to see if Karen and Keith need any help..It was nice meeting you Peyton"

"You to Lindsey.."

As soon as she was out the door, Lucas's lips were on Peyton's.. " You know we could go upstairs..." he said, wiggling his eye brow.

Peyton shook her head, "No, no.. your parents are here, and you have a house full...maybe later, if your good." she teased, as she kissed him again..She pulled back smiling at him, " Brooke's back..."

"Cool is she coming?"

"No, she is shopping and having dinner with her...mom..." Her tone was harsher than she intended.

" Her mom?" Lucas watched, as Peyton rolled her eyes, noticing something was bothering her, he never met Brooke's mom, he's heard story's from both girls, and always got the impressed, that Brooke couldn't stand her. So it was odd to him to, that Brooke was spending time with her. " Did you tell her about us?"

"No, I wanted to, but things just got so out of control"

"What happen?"

" It was nothing, a bunch of bull, no big deal, " she shrugged, trying to give him the impressing, that it was no big deal. But Lucas knew it was bothering her.

He lifted her chin up.."Peyt, what...

" Her and Julian broke Luke," She blurted out, clearly upset over everything. " I'm suppose to be her best friend, and I didn't even know they broke up. she didn't call me all summer, And now she is back..but...

" What?'

"She's might of left Tree Hill, as Brooke Davis my best friend, but the girl who returned, isn't my best friend.." a few tears fell, as she looked up at him..

Lucas frown, hating that Brooke had her feeling this way," Just give her time Peyton, whatever is going on with her, I know she will come to you, " he wiped her tears away.. " Do you know why they broke up?"

"No, she said, it didn't matter...Which doesn't make sense to me, They were together for two years Lucas, how could a two-year relationship just be over. and not be a big deal?"

He knew she had a point, " I don't know,.. I run into Julian at the airport, and we were talking, he said they broke up, but didn't want to discuss it.."

"Is he coming " she hoped he was, she really wanted to talk to him, since Brooke was shutting her out.

"he was in such a rush, I didn't really get to talk to him, I wanted to tell him about us, since he was the one to give me that push to tell you, how I felt, but he seemed a little distance. But I did text him, and told him to stop by, if he had time."

" I'm not to worry about Brooke and Julian's reactions to us dating.." She told him as she pushed him, down onto the kitchen chair, then sat on his lap.

" Me, either, I don't think it would matter, or be a big deal to Brooke and Julian," he paused, before continuing." I think the guy, that it's really going to be hard, to break it to, is going to be Chris.."

Peyton looked at him, "Why Chris? He has that...whore.."

Lucas smirked, " No he doesn't, that whore...did excaly what you said she was going to do."

Peyton eyes widen with happiness..."I knew it, I told him, she was a freaking gold digger, she only wanted Chris for his money, I knew once she meet someone with more money, Chris was going to be tossed, aside like grabage..That bitch, "

"Baby, " Lucas loved that she was smiling again.." I'm happy, your happy, but..Chris is not to happy, so maybe you should tone it down, before you see him..

" I will, "

"Look, Chris has come back from Hawaii, totally convinced that you're the love of his life.."

She laughed out loud.."Please...every time Chris gets dump, he gets sentimental about me.."

Lucas sigh, " I don't know.." he wanted to believe, that it was no big deal, but he just could get over this feeling, that Chris was serious, and Chris was the last person he wanted to hurt..

Peyton cupped his face, noticing the worry in his eyes, " Lucas, listen to me, you have nothing to worry about, Chris and I are over, we have been for years, I want you, no one else.."

"But Chris...

"Baby, don't worry about Chris, I know how to handle Chris..." she assured him.. Then kissed him softly, " If you want me to be honest here, it's not Chris that I'm worried about...it's Jake.."

" Yeah, me to..."

Peyton was worried, things with Jake didn't end well, it's been about six months since she walked away from him.. Promising herself she wasn't going back, no matter what he said,or does. But then again, she said, that the last ten times they broke up.. Jake had some kind of hold on her, that always make her weak, and accept his forgiveness, no matter, what he did, she always forgave him.. She hated herself for each time to.

Lucas watched her for a moment, noticing how deep in thought she was, he knew what she was thinking.. Cause he's been thinking the same thing all summer. " Hey, " he said, running his hands up and down her back.. " Let's not worry about Jake, I don't want to, I want to focus solely on us... nothing else." He kissed he deeply, their tongues dancing together.

" Yo, Luke..."

Lucas, pushed Peyton off him, "Sorry.." he said, hating that he did that, He stood up, and quickly walked over to the stove.. Peyton was a little shocked with the way he was acting, " In the kitchen man.." he yelled, staring at Peyton. He knew she was annoyed with him.. He just didn't want Chris walking in on them making out in the kitchen. That was so not how he wanted him to find out about them.

" Guess...what..." he stopped, as he sees Peyton.." Hey, aren't you a sight for sore eyes.."

" Hey Chris..." Peyton said, giving him a hug.. " It's good to have you back, how was Hawaii?"

" Hawaii was okay,it would have been better, if you were there...How was your summer?"

She looked over at Lucas, "It was kind of...lame, boring,sucked..." she said, smiling..Lucas shook his head, knowing she just saying those things, cause she was annoyed that he pushed her off his lap..

" That sucks, Look I'm just going to get straight at it, kind of like a now or never thing.." He took a deep breath.. "Peyton, sometimes we waste our words, and we waste our moments, and we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance...so..."

" Chris,..." she try to stop his little speech..

"No, please let me say this...I...

"I think we should tell him.."Peyton said, interrupting him again.. Lucas nodded...

"Tell me what?' He asked, as Lucas walked over to them, he wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist. " No...you" he pointed to Peyton, "and You." he pointed to Lucas.."Together, a couple, an item?"

" Yeah...sorry man..." Lucas said, in a sad, hurtful tone.. Hating the look of disappointment on his best friend's face.

Chris rubbed his forehead, "When did this happen? How did this happen..? "

The two shared a look, "it just happen, this summer...and it took on a life of its own..." Lucas said..

"What about us Peyt?" his tone, was hopefully, but laced with sadness..

Peyton tilted her head, "Well, we're always have high school.."

"Ouch..." Chris said, as he put his hand over his heart, like he's just been shot.." That hurt..."

" Oh, don't be mad.." Peyton said, as she reached for his hand.

Chris run his finger through his hair..." I'm not mad... it's just...when am I ever going to find the great love of my life?"

Peyton looks him in the eyes, her heart breaking for him.." I promise I will introduce you to every single girl I know, or meet this year..."

"And I will scan the whole campus, to man, "

Chris rolled his eyes, " Haven't you done a enough for one day.." He asked, Lucas,

"No, cause I haven't introduce you to Lindsey yet..." Lucas shrugged, "Who I happen to think is pretty cool.."

" Dude, she's from Buffalo, she can't be that cool.."

" And what's wrong with Buffalo.." he asked, in an offended tone, " Have you forgotten I'm from Buffalo?"

" Look,...

The back door open, stopping whatever Chris was going to say.."Luke, your mom wanted me to let you know Haley is here.." Lindsey told him.

" Thanks, Lindsey, I want you to meet my best friend, Chris Keller," Lucas said, as he wrapped his around arm Chris's shoulder..." He just got back from Hawaii, he's usually not that tan..."

Lindsey shook his hand, " Nice to meet you, you know... I can tell you have a strong grip, I could really use you, the pickle jar is really stubborn... Do you think you could open it for me?" she asked, as she batted her eye lashes at him..

" Lead the way..." Chris said, Lindsey walked back out the door, " You know, I don't think I gave buffalo enough credit..." He smiles. as he raced out the door..

"Well, Don't I feel special" Peyton said, with a little pout, " He just up and forgot about me like yesterdays news.. I'm hurt..."

Lucas, wrapped his arms around her waist, " Your special to me" he kissed her shoulder, " Really special,"

She smiled, as she leaned into him, " Your special to me to..." they share a sweet, but short kiss..

" Well, go away for the summer, and you two finally get together..." They broke apart to see Julian standing there, with a huge smile, " It's about damn time..."

" That's what I said,," Lucas told him, as Peyton hit his chest... " Okay, I didn't say it..."

"So you're a couple right, this isn't just a summer fling?"

They couple looks at each other, " No fling, it most definitely more than a summer fling... " they shared another kiss, totally forgetting about Julian, who, just decides to walk out back to say hey to everyone else..

* * *

" He is so adorable?" Lindsey said, as she bends down, to play with Haley's son.. " Yes, you are..."

Haley and Chris were seating at the table, " yeah, I bet you wouldn't say that a three in the morning, when he's screaming. And nothing you do, or say, calms him down" Haley said, as she yawned...

" I still don't see Nathan in him..Are you sure he's the father.?" Chris teased, looking at Haley's six month old.

Haley throws a bun at him, " Haley quit throwing food..." Karen said, pointing her finger at her.. Chris sticks his tongue out... " Chris you acted your age."Karen warned him.

" Yeah man, acted your age, not you IQ.." Julian said, as he walked over to the table.

" Julian, man... where you been?" Chris said, as he stands to greet the man,

" Just got back in town, " He tells them, as he hugs Chris and Haley, " And you must be..." he asked, looking Lindsey up and down...

"Lindsey, and you are?"

"Julian Baker..." they shake hands, then their eyes, connect... " Are you sure your from buffalo?" he gives her a wink.. Lindsey, blushes,

Haley and Chris, watch with widen eyes, Haley was a little annoyed that he seemed to be flirting with the girl, a girl who isn't his girlfriend..Chris, was more than annoyed, he was pissed, Julian was stepping on his toes, he saw Lindsey first, why would he be flirting when he had a girl like Brooke Davis..

"The food is almost ready guys.." Keith told them, as Karen, went to tell Lucas and Peyton... Julian, continued to hold the girl's hand, as they talked, and laughed...

" Brooke, you make it.." Peyton said, as she noticed Brooke standing by the fences, No one else seemed to notice her there. Peyton also noticed the expression on her face, " You okay?" she asked, but Brooke didn't more, or speak.. Peyton looked over her shoulder, Julian now had his arm wrapped around Lindsey shoulder..

Brooke, just stood there, staring, not able to move.. Julian moved on, he's with someone, he was supposed to be heart-broken, he was supposed to be trying to figure out how to get her back.. Not with someone else...She felt someone touch her arm, " Hey Peyton..." she said, in a high pitch tone, pretending like seen Julian with another girl wasn't bothering her...

" You okay?"

" Okay? Why wouldn't I be, Life is good,.. I just wanted to stop in for a second to say hey, " she looked at her watched, " Oh, damn I got to go... ""

"Brooke, please stay..." Peyton begged...

" I...I can't my mom, is waiting in the car, " She said, as she hurried down the driveway.." Oh, Peyton, I've decided to stay with my mom for a while, "she said, as she opened her car door.

Peyton's walked down the driveway, " Stay with your mom? "she questioned, hoping she misunderstood her..

Brooke smiled, " My mom is staying in Tree Hill, for a while or so, and we need some together time..So I'm going to live with her, so we can have some mother, daughter bonding..."

Peyton was about to protested, but Brooke quickly got in the car, waved, and drove off. Yep, she was losing her best friend, " You okay?" Lucas asked, as he walked over to her, seeing the whole thing..

" I told you, she isn't my best friend, " She sigh, " I just want my best friend back..." Lucas pulled her into a hug, as she cried..

* * *

Lindsey sat down next to Chris and Haley, "So Lucas and Peyton, they're a couple?"

" That's old news..." Chris said, like it was no big deal...

"So it is the real thing? Are just lust?"

Haley eyed her for a moment, wondering why she would, ask a questioned like that.. " It's the real thing, believe me, those two, should have been together, years ago, but life, and a whole bunch of drama kept getting in the way.. They were destined to be together..."

Lindsey nodded, " Yep, I have to admit it, they actually do make a cute couple." Chris said, as he watched the couple, walk over to the grill.. He then, walked over to join them. Leaving the two girls alone.

Lindsey bit her lip, as she to watched the couple, who was now, throwing potatoes chips at each other, " Sometimes, the couples, people think are destined to be together, don't always, end up together, and I have known Lucas, a long time... I hate to say it..but Peyton, doesn't seem his type. I give it, a month, or maybe six.. depending on how good the sex is..."

" Lindsey, come meet our neighbor?" Karen said, waving the young girl over.

Haley, picked her son up, and watched Lindsey, talk and laugh with her extended family.. "Well, Jamie... I guess mama owns daddy an apologize..." she whispered, as she continued to watch Lindsey. Who would glance over to Lucas and Peyton, every ten seconds.. Yep, she was trouble, just like Nathan told her..


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I thank the ones who took a second to review.. Dirtynikki, Gleefan, Cookielover96, breyton Davis-Sawyer, Leyton-Naley, oth6969,leytonlover69, PeytonScott, Mary Ann, and guest...  
**

** Well here's part 3... It's a little back ground to how everyone knows each other.. Hope you like...  
**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

The Sun Will Rise

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other..

Peyton was sitting on Lucas's lap, staring at Julian, who was sitting next to Lindsey, flirting, he's been flirting with her, since he got here. And boy was it pissing Peyton off. She wanted to pull him away, slap him, for flirting, and then slap him again for hurting her best friend. But Like always. Lucas being the sweet guy he is, won't let her slap Julian or yell at him, pointing out to her that no one really knows what happen, it could have been Brooke's fault, just as much as his.. Which she knows he right, but that doesn't make her calm down, she wants answers, and since her best friend ain't talking, Julian is the only way to get those answers...

" So Peyton how long have you known Lucas?" Lindsey asked,as she slipped her ice tea.

Peyton looked over at her, deciding to pretend, it didn't bother her that Julian had is arm resting on the back of her chair, " "About eleven years, "

"it's actually a cute story on how they met" Keith said, as he laughed.

" yeah, one that their kids are going to love. " Haley said, giving Lindsey a smirk.

" kids?" Karens eyes widen.. " are. "

"No I'm not pregnant, and no Lucas and I have no intentions of having a baby." Peyton reassured her.

Lucas agreed with her," but we do love the practice."

" Lucas.." Peyton's faces redden with embarrassment. And she elbowed him in the stomach

Karen shook her head, and the rest laughed. " Peyton, tell Lindsey how you and Luke met." Karen said, wanting to hear the story again.

"well, I use to live next door, the blue house. Chris lives in the white house on the other side. One day, Chris and I were playing hide n seek, we were ten at the time. Anyway, I decided I wanted to hide in that tree. " she point to the old oak tree that was leaning over the fence. " we'll, I don't know exactly what happen, all I remember is waking up in seeing these concern blue eyes looking down at me.. "

" I asked her if she was okay?" Lucas said, as he looked up at her, " And she says, I always fall out of tree's in land in people's backyard, so they can look at me like I'm insane of something.. She rolled her eyes... "

"Yep, Peyton was born with sarcasm in her blood." Chris said, as he to remembered that day.. " I ran over to help her, and she was as hard head then as she is now.. She fought us off, so I went in got her dad.."

" I broke my arm, and had bruises all over me..."

Karen smiled, " The next day, I was out in the front yard, planting flowers, and Lucas walks out picks a lily's out of my garden, And I watched as he walked over to Peyton.. "

"She was pouting, her arms crossed over her chest, and sitting indian style, on the front lawn. "

Peyton shrugged, " I was mad, I loved playing kickball, but my dad wouldn't let me, He said, I needed to stop acting like I was one of the boys,, and start being a girl..."

Chris laughed, " damn, I forgot about your tom boy days, "

"Tell Lindsey, Lucas what you did with the lily..." Karen insisted..

" I felt bad for Peyton, since she broke her arm, so I walked over to her, and gave her the flower, and she said, what is that? I said it's a flower"...

" I said, I know that you dork, why are you giving it to me for? and he said, because my mama always says a flower can brighten anyone's day.." Peyton looked down at him, her fingers on her left hand playing with his hair.. "And it did, I told him, my name then he said, his name and we have been friends since then.."

Chris agreed, "And Peyton made Brooke and me be friends with him..."

"No I didn't, you liked having another boy in the neighborhood.. And Brooke even at ten, was romantic nerd, she thought the whole flower thing was so sweet, and was actually planning our wedding, she became friends with Lucas, because I did..."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, as she watch Peyton bend now to kiss Lucas,"And here we all now, more than friends, and happy, very happy.." Lucas said, as he cupped her face to kiss her again.

Lucas's parents, and Haley smiled at the couple, Chris,was making gagging noises, and Lindsey was feeling nauseous, she turned away from the couple..

" So... Where did you come in out?" she asked, Haley who was feeding her son.

" I moved here when I was fourteen, Brooke and Peyton were so happy, to have another girl on the same block, they just allowed be to joined their little circle, We all became friends fast.."

"So," Lindsey said, " Chris, Peyton and Brooke grow up together, and then you moved here, at ten, becoming friends with them all, four years later, you joined their group." She said, pointing to Haley.

" Mom, did tell you that Haley is married to Nathan. my cousin.."

"No way," Lindsey exclaimed, " Is he coming over today?" She had a thing for Nathan back in the day,

"No, he had to work."

" I haven't seen Nate, since we was thirteen, when he came up to buffalo with you guys.." Lindsey shook her head, " You remember that year, " she asked Lucas

Lucas looked at her, " Not really?"

" How could you forget, I was Lucas's first kiss..." She said, looking at Peyton, like she wanted Peyton to get mad..

"I know, he told me.."

"He did?" she was shocked by that " He told you, that we kissed for a few seconds..."

" Yeah, when he came back that summer, "

Haley sat there watching Lindsey's reactions, knowing that they girl was actually trying to piss Peyton off. So she decided to really get under Lindsey skin.." I remember, Lucas telling us that, I also remember him, saying that kissing you was like kissing his sister..." Everyone at the table laughed, expected Lindsey, who glared at Haley, but no one seemed to notice.." So he asked Peyton if he could kiss her, and tell everyone that she was his first kiss, "

"You did?"

Lucas noticed the sadness in her tone, " Not that I was ashamed, it's just, I didn't feel anything when we kissed, and I was kind of grossed out about it, cause I always thought of you as my little sister..."

Lindsey was taken back by that statement, she never thought of their kiss that way, especially not the one that happen, when they were eighteen..." No... I totally get it, I felt the same way, " she said, in a carefree tone, She wanted to bring up their second kiss, and really get something start, she knew that second kiss was more than a little peck they shared at thirteen..

" Well, Peyton was Lucas real kiss anyways...You two shared a peck, she was his first french kiss.." Haley said, with a huge grin.. She knew it bothered Lindsey more than she let on...

Lindsey bit her lip at that, she wanted to say something, but decided against it, she didn't want to come off, as the big mean bitch...At least not yet, she wanted to get to know all them, especially Peyton, figure out their weakness, and use it against them... She knew there had to be something or someone from Peyton's past that would come between Peyton and Lucas.

"Okay, I'm going to head in, it's getting late.." Karen said, as she stood up.." You guys continue talking, make Lindsey feel at home please..."

" We will, " Peyton said, "Night Mr. and Mrs, Scott."

Karen and Keith left them, at the table to continue their conversation, " So, how did you and Nate get together, last I heard he was still in South Carolina.?" Lindsey asked Haley...

" Yeah at the time he was, it was the summer before our junior yet, Nate was up here, spending the summer with Lucas, and Lucas was all into his girlfriend, not paying much attention to Nate, and Peyton and Brooke were in Paris for the summer, and Chris, was in Florida I believe.. So Nate, and I were left alone basically the whole summer, " She smiled to herself as she remembered that summer, " It just kind of happen, we spend everyday together, getting to know each other better, and then one night, totally out of the blue, we were laying in my back yard, looking up at the stars, and he kissed me, And it kind of just took off from there.."

"So you guys dated long distance?"

" Yeah, it was hard, but I believe if you're really meant to be with that person, and you love that person, no distance can come between you.. "

Chris punched Lucas shoulder, " Poor Luke try the whole long distance thing to, but he didn't last a month..."

Lindsey turn her attention back to Lucas.." Who did you date long distance?"

"Anna, she was actually, my first real girlfriend... We got together the end my sophomore year, spend three years together, she wanted to move to LA, to become an actress, I wanted to go to college, so we decided to do the whole Nathan and Haley thing, but, it didn't work, I felt like I was doing it all, you know, the calls, the text, the emails, she was just to busy, so when I finally got a hold of her, one night, we called it quits, "

Lindsey nod, as she thought about that summer he came to New York, he lied to her, he had a girlfriend, which means he cheated on his girlfriend with her... She wanted to questioned him about, but didn't want to be so out in the open with it, she needed these people to like her, especially Peyton..."So, you all went to high school together, "

"No, I didn't" Julian said...

"So how did you come into the picture?"

" I fell in love with, Peyton's best friend, Brooke Davis, " he said, looking over at Peyton who was giving him a heated look... " Brooke, and I met at TRCC, she was this cheerful, upbeat, beautiful, smart..women... that I knew somehow, someway, I had to get to know her more... "

"So it was like a love at first sight thing?" Lindsey asked,

" Yeah, for me it was, " Julian sighed, as he try to think of the words to say, he didn't want to go ,all the way down memory lane, that would just make him miss her more, than he already does..." So I asked her out one day, shocking she said yes, and the rest is history...

"Next month will be their three-year anniversary..."Chris butted in, wanting to point it out to Lindsey, that Julian was a taken man..

Julian looked at Peyton, expecting her to say something, he knew she knew, but she didn't speak.." Um...actually, ...Brooke and I broke up..." he whispered in a painfully tone.

" What?"

Julian stood up, " Look, it wasn't my decision, " he said, as he slip his hands in his pockets, " Things happen, for no reason..." he was staring at Peyton, trying to read her eyes, he knew, she had to know, Brooke tells her everything..." It's getting late, I think I'm just going to go..."

Lucas, watched Peyton as she watched Julian walk away.." Go talk to him..." he suggested... " But be fair...there's two sides to every story.."

Peyton rolled her eyes, before standing up, " I'll try to be nice.." she said, as she pecked his lips..Then took off after Julian..

" So Brooke and Julian, were together, Brooke is Peyton's best friend, who I can't wait to meet, Haley and Nathan are together...

"We're married.." Haley interrupted her, showing her ring, " Just celebrated out second anniversary..."

Lindsey smirked... " Anyways, You." she pointed to Lucas, "Use to be with a girl named Anna, was there anyone after Anna..."

" I dated, but there wasn't another one, not till Peyton..."

"What about Peyton, did she date anyone in the circle.."

Chris raised his hand, " Peyton and I dated back in high school, for almost a year,, "

Really?"

" Yeah, she was in love with me, throwing herself at me, begging me to be with her, so I was like what the hell, she hot..."

Lucas and Haley busted out laughing..." That so didn't happen..." Lucas said, still laughing.."Chris, liked Peyton for many years, just like me, but we both were to scared to actually tell her, and then, I started dating Anna, and the winter dance was coming up so I asked Peyton to asks Chris, because he was all depressed in stuff..."

"A pity date, she asked me out of pity," Chris yelled, his voice shocked, and upset.

"You didn't know.."

"Yeah I knew, " He laughed, "I just didn't care, I was going to the dance with the hottest girl in school.."

Lindsey, lean forward, "So what happen, why did you break up..."

Chris shrugged," I was a fool, after the dance, Peyton and I started hanging out more, and when I asked her to be my girlfriend, I was shocked she actually said yes, "

"We all was..." Lucas said, with a smile, as Haley agreed with him..

" I was a very happy man," He thought about their break up, and how he hurt Peyton, and what he said, some things, Peyton doesn't even know about.. Because if the truth came out, he would probably lose her as a friend, So he never told a soul, what he said about her,..." I cheated on her, in her bed, at her sixteenth birthday party... "

"Wow?" Lindsey was shocked, and felt bad for Peyton, she knew what it was like to be cheated on.. " Why would you do that if you loved her?"

" I was jealous, of the relationship she had with Lucas, I knew they were just friends, but sometimes , I would let my ego get to me, and I would accuse her of sleeping with Lucas, so I thought I was going to get back at her, my sleeping with her cousin..."

"Do you regret it now?"

" I do, to a certain point...I mean, I love Peyton, I do, but as a sister, more than anything now, I hated that I hurt her, I never meant to do that, I was thinking with my dick, instead of with my head.."

"You still do that..."Haley said, giving him teasing smile, as she stood up... " I'm going to get Jamie home, Nate, should be home in an hour or so..."

"I'll walk you out" Lucas said, as Haley said, her goodbyes..."

Lindsey moved closer to Chris, once Lucas and Haley were gone, "So, you're not in love with Peyton anymore?"

"No..."

"So it doesn't bother you, that your best friend is dating your ex?"

" At first it did, but Lucas has been in love with her forever, and they seem happy, I just hope they stay that way...Especially, when Jake comes back?"

"Who's Jake?"

"Jake is Peyton's ex.. He's a nice guy, when he isn't drinking, he's in love with Peyton, he believes, he and Peyton are soul mates.. He has done some pretty horrible things to her, and broken her heart more than once...But...

Lindsey was happy, happier than she's been since she landed here, "But what?"

" No matter, how much he hurts her, she always takes him back... I'm worried about Luke getting hurt this time, Peyton just can't seem to tell Jake no..."

BINGO! Lindsey thought, as Chris continued to talk, now all she had to do was fine this Jake guy. Yep, this Jake guy is the exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

Julian was just about to open his car door." Julian, wait..."Peyton, yelled, as she walked down to where he was.

Julian closed his eyes, he knew he was going to have to face her, but today just wasn't the day."Peyton, I know your mad at me, and I don't...

"I'm not mad at you..." she interrupted him. " I'm confused..."

"About what?"

She walked over to him, " What happen this summer to break you guys up?"

Julian raised his eye brow, this summer he questioned to himself.." Have you talked to Brooke?" he asked, not knowing what Brooke was telling people..

"Today, she avoided me all summer, then she came home today,and told me you guys broke up..No reason, no when, no why, no nothing.."

Julian ran his fingers through his hair, Brooke wasn't talking about it, was that a good thing or a bad thing, should he say, or let Brooke tell, " Look I don't know why she avoided you this summer..I didn't talk to her this summer..

"When did you guys break up.."

"Three months ago..."

Peyton took a step away from him, " Three months ago, What the hell? I thought it just happen, or at least a month ago, maybe, not three months ago..."

"she really didn't tell you anything?" His voice full of confusion..

" No, and I don't get it, what happen Julian, you guys were so in love..."

"Yeah, we were, and I still love her, Peyton she broke up with me..."

"But why?"

He knew he should be honest, and he knew Peyton wasn't going to like what he had to say, but he just couldn't tell her.."Look, If Brooke wants you to know, then she'll tell you... I can't... I don't want her mad or more upset with me, then she already is..I'm sorry.." And with that he got into his car, leaving Peyton standing there, more confused then she was earlier.. Her phone, knocked her out of her thoughts, she didn't look at the caller id, she figured it was her mom, or maybe Brooke..."Hello..."

"Hey Baby...you miss me?"

Hey eyes, widen, "Jake..." her tone was a low whisper... Damn, she cursed herself, for not looking at the caller id, She's been ignoring his calls all summer, she didn't want to talk to him, not on the phone, or in person..

"Yeah, it me...so I asks again, did my girl miss me?"

She bit her lip, as she looked around, making sure no one was near her, " Yeah..." she whispered..."Where are you?" she asked, hoping he was somewhere far away..

" On my way home to you..."

"Jake, we broke up, remember?"

" Peyton, baby, we break up all the time, it's us.." He said, it like it was the most normal thing in the world. But it wasn't, couples, shouldn't break up, and make up everyday, or scream at each other, or hit each other, " I can't wait to see you, I got you something.."

"Jake..I told you to stop buying me things, "

"Your my girl, there is nothing wrong with a man, wanting to buy his girl everything..." She closed her eyes, not liking the uncomfortable feeling she was having.. " I can't wait to kiss you, God, it's been to long..." Peyton didn't speak.. "you there?" he asked, when she didn't reply back..

"yeah..."

"Well, I got to go now, I'll see you soon... I still got the key to your apartment, I'll just let myself in..."

"Jake..I ..." she started, but he hung up, not letting her protest.. She closed her phone, as she wondered where exactly, he was, how close to home was he.. She shook her head, and walked to her car, needing to get home fast, maybe calling someone to come change her locks, or staying at her moms, she couldn't be in that apartment, no Julian, no Brooke, and she couldn't tell Lucas, she didn't want Lucas there, if Jake did show up, she wasn't ready for the showdown between them two..Her phone rung again, but this time she didn't answer it..

* * *

Lucas and Haley had just walked out the front door, when Peyton drove off, "She seems in a hurry." Haley said, as she looked up at a worried Lucas..

"She didn't even say she was leaving.." he pulled out his cell, dialing her number, " She's not answering..."

"What do you think happen?"

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Lucas said,as he kissed her cheek, "Call me and let me know, you got home okay.." he said, as he climbed in his car.

"Okay, where are you going?"

"Somethings wrong, I can feel it, I'll be at Peyton... " He told her, before, takeing off, in Peyton's directions..


	4. Secrets and Lies

The Sun Will Rise

Chapter 4: Secrets and Lies...

A few days later, Lucas sat at the rivercourt, in deep thought. Something was up with Peyton, even though she kept telling him over and over she was fine, and nothing was going on, but he knew her, he knew her better than anyone. She was hiding something, and it was killing him that she wouldn't let him in..

"Ain't it past your curfew?." Nathan asked, as he walked on to the court.. Lucas didn't response, or even knowledge him. He studied his brother for a moment. " Yo...Luke " he said, as he walked up to him.. " You okay man." he touched his shoulder. Making Lucas jump a little,

"Damn Nate, you scared the hell out me.." He said, as he sat up straight. " What are you doing here?"

" I always come here after work, I shoot some hoops. before heading home...Question is man, what are you doing here at midnight.?"

" Just couldn't sleep, needed to do some thinking?"

"About?"

"Nothing"

Nathan threw his head back laughing, "Seriously, You going to pretend like everything is okay, when you look like your dog just died...What is up with you?"

Lucas shrugged, " Nate, I'm fine..." he said, in a reassured tone, That Nathan wasn't buying..

Nathan groaned, " Please, there is something going on with you, I can tell, so spill.." he said, as he sat down beside him..

Lucas run his fingers through his hair, " It's Peyton...I don't know what it is, I just got this feeling like she is hiding something from me. Like something is going on with her, and she won't let me in.."

" Did you asks her?"

" Yeah, and she tells me it's nothing, that she's fine... But I can tell she's not fine.."

"What is she doing that has you questioning her?" Nathan said, as he thought about his recent talk with Peyton. She did seem a little off, but still cheerful, and crazy as he's always knew her.

" Every since that night of the barbecue, she's been acting strange, she left my house without even saying a goodbye, I went to her place that night. And she said, she wasn't upset nothing happen she just really needed to talk to Brooke..." He paused.." I know she and Brooke haven't been talking a lot lately, and it's bothering Peyton, but it seemed like more was going on... She's been so busy, the last few days, I hardly get to see her.. She doesn't answer my calls., she'll text me and say, she's sorry, she is busy, or something came up. and she'll see me later.. "

" So go to her place, if she's avoiding your calls, go see her.."

" I did, she claimed she was on her way to see her mom, than promise to stop by that night.. But she never show up. I called her the next day, and she said, her mom wanted her to spend some time with her, so they went to a spa together that's where she is now..."

"I know, but Luke they got back from the spa this morning.."

" How do you know?"

" Haley told me, she was over at Peyton's...her and Peyton chill for a few hours. while I watched Jame to give Hale's a break..before, I went to work."

Lucas shook his head, " I can't believe she didn't call me or text me, to let me know she was back...I don't understand what is going on, we spend this amazing summer together, happier than ever.. And now that everyone is back...she's acting like she doesn't want to be with me or something."

Nathan felt bad for him" I know she wants to be with you, and I know you make her happy, but I don't think the problem is you, or what you did or said, I think she is scared.."

"Scared of what?"

" Scared of what will happen, what could happen, when Jake finds out..."

Lucas stood up, " Look, Peyton and I both know, that Jake isn't going to take us being together lightly.. But we promised not to let him affect us.. Besides,. who even knows if Jake is actually coming back, I mean things got pretty messe with the two right before summer, he told me he wasn't sure if he was coming back.. So may...

"He's back.." Nathan said, in disappointed tone interrupted him. Lucas eyes widen as he stared at his brother.." I saw him this morning, at the gas station."

* * *

Peyton was in her kitchen, making coffee, when Brooke walked in..." Wow...I must be dreaming..." Peyton said, as she turned around to see a confused Brooke looking at her.. " Brooke Davis, actually stopped by to see me..."

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" I don't know, "Peyton shrugged..." I'm just shocked seeing you, haven't seen you and a few days.. "

" I've been busy..." Brooke said, as she looked around the apartment..." So did Julian move back in?"

" No... I'm all alone..like always..."

"Peyton... I...

" Save it...What are you really doing here, cause I know it's not for me.."

Brooke watched her for a second, before replying..." I needed, my rhinestone high heels, to match my dress for tonight.." Peyton just nodded, she turned away from her friend. And pour herself, a cup of coffee. " Are you coming to the benefit dinner tonight?" Peyton nodded, " You do know it's a couple thing, right, you can't go alone.."

" I know..." was Peyton's only reply..

Brooke looked down at the floor, hiding the tears that were slowly coming down her face.. " Who are you going with?" praying she didn't say Jake, Brooke couldn't stand Jake, and neither could her mom..

Peyton turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. " Who are you going with you?" she asked, dying to know, what loser her mom set her up with.

" Ryan...the guy I met in LA, this summer, he is flying in today to escort me.."

" Let me guess, he's tall, dark, handsome, rich, parents are friends with your mom, he's got his whole life planned out in front of him, great husband material, at least in your mom's eyes.."

Brooke looked up at her, " Peyton, he is a really sweet guy, that was there for me this summer, that treated me really good, and yes, he is the son of my mom's best friend, and he can give me a good life, I will never want for anything, but you know me ...I wouldn't just settle for someone, because of what they can offer me.."

" Yeah, the Brooke Davis I knew wouldn't, this Brooke, I'm not to sure about.."

" I'm still the same Brooke, "

" Really? I doubt that, you see my best friend Brooke, wouldn't have left for LA, without telling me she in her boyfriend broke up, or spend the whole summer avoiding me.. Or move out on me leaving me feeling abandoned.

" I wanted to tell you about me and Julian, when it happen, I came here, you wasn't here.. "

"When?"

" Right after, or last exam, that night was the night we broke up, I was a compete mess... I came here, but you never show up, then Julian came here, we had this big fall out... And I just started packing, I couldn't stay here, I wanted to get away, I needed to get away... "

" But why LA, you told me you was done with your mom, that she wasn't going to control your life anymore..."

" She's not controlling my life, I'm in charge of my life Peyton, and my mom isn't as bad as I thought she was... She was there for me this summer, she helped me get over Julian.."

" I bet she was as happy as a clown, when she heard you broke up.." She knew Brooke's mom, hated Julian, she cut Brooke out of her life a long time ago, because Brooke wouldn't end thing with Julian. Brooke's mom, has Brooke's life planned out for her, where she's going to live, what she will do with her time, who she will marry, even how many kids, she will have.. She wanted Brooke to live the life she had, a life Brooke said, she doesn't want..

" Look, I'm just going to grab my shoes, then I will be out of your hair..." The door bell, stopped Peyton from her next comment.. She looked at the window...

"Damn..." she bit her lip, as she saw Jake standing there, holding roses, " I don't want to deal with him now.."

Brooke walked over to the window, " I'll tell him, you ain't here."

" No, cause then he is going to want to wait for me...and..." she paused, as she thought.." Hey, tell him, I went to the spa with my mom, for a week.."

" Okay..." Brooke said, as she walked over to the door, She smiled, as she opened the door, " Jakie..." she said, all cheerful...

" It's Jake, not Jakie..." he told her with a glare, he hated when she called him that, and she knew it to, it's why she does it.." Where's my girl?"

"Your girl?" Brooke laughed, " Psssh, last I heard, she wasn't your girl anymore..."

"Whatever, where is she?"

"Not here..." She said, happily..loving that he was getting pissed.. " Seriously, she's not here, she went to the spa with her mom..."

Jake just stood there, not believing what he was hearing..." I talked to her a few days ago, she didn't say anything about a spa trip.."

" I don't know, it was a last-minute kind of thing, you know how pushy her mom can be..."

" Yeah, I hate that Bitch...look..just give her these, I'll call her..."

Brooke took the roses, " I will tell her, you stop by..." she said, before slamming the door in his face. She walked over to the trash can, and tossed them inside.." Some old habits just don't die huh?" Brooke shook her head, " So how long are you going to hide from him this time, before running back to him.."

" I'm not hiding, I just need to clear my head, and prepare myself to see him.. And for you info, I ain't going back to him this time, we are done, there is no Jake and me, no more..."

" Please, same line you used last year, When you came back from Paris, with Paul, saying you liked him, and he treated you better than Jake, and you didn't want jake no more, Blah, Blah, Blah,...But what happen in the end...Paul got his heartbroken, and you went back to Jake, saying he was the life of your life, and crap like that.."

Peyton looked at her, with a smile.." Look, I told you I never wanted Paul to get hurt, and it sucked that Paul did get hurt. But I promise this time is different, this time is real, like I know Jake isn't for me, and I don't want him, I'm happy...

Brooke arched her eyes, " Who's the new guy?" she asked, knowing Peyton must have meet someone over the summer, a new guy, that probably cares more about her, than she does him..

Peyton's smiled grew wider, " Lucas..." she said, in a way that made her whole face light up.

"Lucas who?"

" You know what Lucas, Brooke, we only know one Lucas.."

Brooke closed her eyes, " Please tell me, it's not Lucas Scott..."

" Yes that's the one, what's wrong with Lucas?" Peyton asked, in a defensive tone..

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose." Nothing is wrong with Lucas, he's a great guy, that's why I refuse to allow this to go on...You got to break it off with Lucas..now"

* * *

Lindsey was laying on her bed, looking through Lucas's old yearbook's..." So this is Jake.." she said, as she stared at the picture, " Cute, at least he was in high school, I wonder if he still is..." she bit her lip, as she though about how to meet Jake, no one in Lucas's little circle seemed to care about Jake, which made her want to meet him more...

" Lindsey Honey, Chris is here." Karen said, as she stood in the doorway... "What are you doing?"

Lindsey closed the book, "Just looking through Lucas's yearbook, at pictures of him and his friends, just seeing how much they changed since high school.."

" Oh, well..hell I thought Lucas would have burned them, by now..He hated getting his picture taken..." Karen laughed...

"Oh, me to... I felt like every time picture day rolled around, I got like a hug zit...I hated picture day..." She said, as she walked over to her, "So is Chris here for Luke?"

Karen smiled, "Actually, he is here for you, he's got a question for you.."

"What?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Karen said, giving her a little push towards the stairs...

Lindsey walked down the stairs, to see Keith and Chris talking... " Hey,,," she said, as she walked into the room.."What's up?"

Chris smiled, nervously, he looked her up and down, loving the little shorts she had on.. " There's this thing tonight."

"What kind of thing?"

Chris closed his eyes, which made Lindsey laugh, she's never had a guy be so nervous in front of her..." There's this benefit dinner tonight at the country club...and Peyton's mom, brought a table, so Peyton asked me if I wanted to come, as their guest, it's a charity thing, you don't have to pay for anything, But it's a couple's thing, and I was,...like...maybe...you...I thought...that...

"I would love to go with you.." Lindsey said, realizing he was trying his hardest to ask her out, plus she knew Lucas would be attending with Peyton...

Chris smiled, " Really?" his voice laced with shock.. Lindsey nods, " I don't know what it is about you, but you make me all tongue tie...I'm usally, what they call a ladies man, but with you... I don't know, you make me feel a way I never felt before..."

" That's sweet..." she kissed his cheek..." I will be the envy of all the girls, with you as my date..."

" I'll pick you up, at seven..."

"Okay..."

"Thanks, for going with me... "

Lindsey nodded again, as Chris skipped out the house, once he was outside, " Oh, no.." she said, loud enough for Karen to hear her..

" What's the matter sweetheart?" Karen asked, as she walked into the room,

" Chris just invited me to that charity benefit Lucas and Peyton are suppose to attend tonight, and I just realized, I don't have a dress, suitable for something like that...and no money to buy one..." she gave Karen her saddest smile..

Karen touched her shoulder, " Don't you worry about that.." she said, as she walked out the room, Leaving Lindsey wondering where she was going..." Here." she said, walking back into the room.." It's my debit card... go buy you a nice dress, and shoes, "

" Oh no, Karen I can't, " Lindsey protested, putting her hands up.." I promise my mom, I wouldn't be a bother, I can't accept your money.."

" Lindsey, I know what you promised your mom, and I know what you, and your mom talked about, I had a little talk with your mom last night, " Karen pulled her over to the couch.. " Sit..." they both sat down, " Your mom told me about her finance troubles, and I know you don't have any kind of money, so Keith and I want to help, we many not be rich, but we aren't poor either, We want to be able to give you anything you want, we will be paying for your schooling, and whatever else you need...

" You guys taking me in was enough... I just don't want to put you out.."

":Honey, you are just like a daughter to me and Keith, and a sister to Lucas, we love you, and we want to do this for you, so just shut up" Karen joked, " Take my card, and go shopping, and do not worry about the price of the dress or the shoes..."

" Okay...But I so want to pay you back.."

" Your happiness is payment enough for me.."

Lindsey hugged, " Thanks Karen, I always thought of you guys like my second family to, it's nice to be wanted and loved like this, Lucas is a lucky boy..." She stood, up and quickly hurried out the room... She jogged up to her room, shut the door, and let out a loud laugh...She grabbed her cell, and hit her speed dial... " Hey girl.." she said, as she throw herself on her bed..." Yep, I'm here, actually it's not that bad, nope, I'm paying the nice sweet, innocent girl game with everyone, they feel so bad for me, that Karen just give me her debit card to go buy a dress, without a limit.. and the guy who is taking me out tonight, is so freaking rich, that he has a different color BMW, for everyday of the week, I know, yep.. I'm going to milk that sucker for every penny he has..."

* * *

Nathan woke up to Haley singing, he smiled, as he laid there listening to her.. He loved her voice, he slowly got out of bed. And walked to their son's room.. " Some days, I have to pinch myself, just to reassure myself that your real.. I can't believe a beautiful, talented, smart girl like you married a man like me..."

Haley smiled, as she laid Jamie in his crib, she walked over to her husband, " You don't pick who you love, and I don't regret anything, I love you, with my whole heart, and I own you so much, you make me so happy... "

" I love you to " He whispered, as he brought her into a kiss...

" You got to work late tonight?"

" Yep.."

" I know we need the money, but it just sucks, that you're never here, you spend your days, sleeping and your nights working... "

" Yeah, it does suck, cause I would rather be here with you and Jamie, but if we want to prove to everyone who is against us, that we aren't just playing house, that what we have is real, then we got to keep doing what we've been doing.. everything will work out, in the end... "

She laid her head on his chest, as he hugged her tightly, knowing he was right, Nathan's parent were their biggest battle, they refused to be apart of his life, now that he is married, they didn't come to the wedding, and they haven't even met Jamie yet...

" Who could that be?" Nathan said, interrupting her thoughts... He kissed the top of her head, before walking over to answer the door... " What do we own this pleasure..."

Julian smiled a bashful one..." I was hoping to talk to you guys..."

" About what?"Haley asked,

" Well, Luke said, that you had to work tonight, and that Haley couldn't go to the benefit..So I was wondering if it would be okay, if I took your wife tonight.."

" You want to take my wife out on a date?"

" It's not a date, it's just two friends, going to a charity dinner, It's couples only, and I don't have a date, and I want to go..."

"Why do you want to go?" Haley asked, pretty much knowing why..

" Brooke's going to be there, and It's probably the only way to get her to talk to me..."

" Well, I would love to go, but, unfortunately, I don't have a babysitter..."

Julian smiled, " Karen, said she would love to watch little Jamie for you,"

" She did?"

" Yep.."

"Well, " she looked at Nathan, who looked at her..." What do you think?"

Nathan shrugged, " Even though I don't like the idea of you having fun with other man, I know you could use the time away... Go have fun, " he put his finger up, like he was warning her, " But not too much fun..."

" Thanks, Nate, I promise to have her back, at a reasonable hour, " Julian said, as he bumped fists with him... " So on to other news..."

Haley who was standing beside him, looked up at him, " What other news, "

" I take it you both know, Jake is back," the couple nodded, " But you didn't know, that as we speak, Lucas is on his way to Jake's to tell him, about him and Peyton..."

Haley's eyes widen... " Did he talk to Peyton first?" Julian shook his head, " Damn, him I told him, to let Peyton handle Jake... What can't he ever listen to me..."

Nathan looked up, before saying..." I kind of told him, it's best if he told Jake..."

"Nathan" Haley exclaimed. slapping his shoulder hard...

He rubbed his now red shoulder, " Look, we all know Peyton would make tons of excuses, so whats the big deal, we all can't hide their relationship from him forever..."

" What if they get into a fist fight...no one is there to break them up.." Julian told them...

" No, Luke won't hit him.." Nathan said, reassuring them..

" Right, Luke won't, but Jake would, especially if he's drinking..."

* * *

Lucas walked up in down the driveway for a good ten minutes or so, he knew what he came to do, and he knew he had to be the one to do it. But how to do it was his big question.. He called Peyton, knowing he was going to get her voicemail, " Hey Baby, it's me...um... I just wanted to say I miss you, and I was wondering if we were still on for tonight, since we haven't talked in a few days, wasn't to sure if plans changed or not...And " he paused, as he looked up at the black door..." I'm at Jake's about to tell him about us...bye.." he said, the last part quickly...before hanging up.

In his head, him calling her and leaving a message means he did try to get in touch with her, before he talked to Jake, so she can't be mad at him, for not telling her... He knew she was going to be either happy that he knows, and that hard part was over, or pissed... He chooses to believe she was going to be happy...

" You can do this, it's just Jake, He's your friend, he's your second best friend, he will understand,..." he said, to himself, as he took the finally steps, to the door.. He took a deep breath... Then knocked lightly on the door...

" Hey man, " Jake said, as he open the door.

" I was wondering if you was ever going to show your ugly mug, around here again.." Lucas joked, as Jake brought him into a hug...

" Well, I was thinking about staying out there, you know..." Jake pulled him inside, then shut the door, " I love the road, no worries, no stress, no drama..."

" Sounds nice.."

" Oh it is..."

" So why didn't you just stay out there...not that we wouldn't have missed you.." He said, adding the last part, so he didn't sound like he didn't want him home, which deep down he wished he stay gone a bit longer.

Jake sat down, grabbed his bottle, Lucas stared at his bottle, " I came home for the same reason I came home last year." Jake said, as he took a sip of his beer, "Do you want one?" he asked, as he held the bottle up to Lucas..

" No..."

" You want to quit staring at mine then..."

Lucas sighed, it's only ten in the morning in he's already drinking, " Tell me your fine, and I won't say another word..."

Jake took another sip.." I'm fine man..." Lucas nodded, " So what's new with you? What did you do this summer?"

Lucas looked at him, " I had a pretty amazing summer... probably the best summer I ever had, "

" You hooked up.." Jake said, with a big smile, like he approved

Lucas blushed, " yeah, I hooked up, "

" Do I know her? "

Lucas swallowed hard, as he thought about how his answer will change their whole conversation and friendship... " It was Peyton..."


	5. The Benefit Dinner

The Sun Will Rise

Chapter 5: The Benefit Dinner

She paced back and forth her living room, it was almost seven, and she figured Lucas would be coming anytime.. She text him and said, seven, but never got a response. She was concern, she was worried, and kind of scared..

" Knock, knock, " Lucas said, as he entered her apartment, with Chris and Lindsey behind him..

She stopped pacing, " Why didn't you text me back? or Call me?" she asked, in an annoyed tone, not caring about the other two people who were with him..

Chris could sense something was up, " Lindsey, why don't we take a walk on the beach... "

Lindsey smiled, " Sounds great.."

Lucas waited till Chris and Lindsey were out the door. " I wanted you to see how it feels" He told her as he sat down on the arm of her chair.

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a heated stare. " To see how what feels?"

" Being ignored, not having your calls or texts returned.."

" What are you talking about?"

" Forget it"

"Wait are you mad at me because I didn't answer my phone this morning?" he didn't speak, so she went on." Oh My God, Lucas my phone was in my room, so I didn't hear it, "

" Okay, so why didn't you call me back?"

" I text you."

" Yeah, about an hour ago...And I'm not just talking about today, What about all week, I called you all week, left you messages, you never called me once."

She sighed, " Look, I'm sorry for that, but my mom took my phone and her's and locked them up in the car, so I couldn't call anyone, she didn't want anyone ruining on bonding week..."

He knew she was probably telling the truth about that, he knew how crazy her mom can get.. " Okay, so what about this morning, I figured you would call me all pissed off, after finding out I was with Jake, or that Jake was back.."

" That's why I was worried, after hearing you say you were going to tell Jake, and then you never called me, or text me, so I didn't know if you were okay, and I was scared..." she admitted to him, she doesn't want to even think about what Jake would do to Lucas, especially if he's drunk..

He walked over to her, resting his hands on her hips, " I'm fine, and yes I did go see him, and I...almost told him.."

" Almost?"

" I told him I met this amazing girl, and when he asked me if he knew her, I said,,,,,your name, but then said she was a friend of yours.."

"Oh." She played with the buttons on his white shirt, " I knew he was back, he was here this morning."

"He was?" he asked, in a worried tone.

She nodded, " But Brooke told him, I wasn't here, he brought me flowers, Brooke tossed them in the trash can.."

He looked down, " You want us to work right?" he asked, needing to make sure, he wasn't able to lose a good friend, over a summer fling.

" Yes, I want us to work, I want to be with you...I want you, not Jake." she said, cupping his face.

"Good, I just needed to make sure..."

" I'll tell him Luke, "

" No we will tell him, together..." he said, to her as he kissed her forehead.. " Tomorrow, " Peyton nodded..." Tonight we are going to go have fun..Put Jake out of our minds..."

She smiled as he lean in gently kissed his lips, " I missed you...so much.." she wrapped her arms around him.. "And I so wish you would have come earlier, I'm in need of some loving.."

"Well, we can do that right now, " He said, as he kissed her neck, " I missed you to..."

She let her hands move to his hair, she wanted him, more than she's ever wanted anything or anyone... " I so don't want to see this.." Chris said,as he and Lindsey walked back into the room..

Peyton and Lucas broke apart, "Sorry, Lindsey you look amazing.." Peyton said, as she noticed the black cocktail dress, she was wearing..

"Thanks, I was a little nervous, didn't think I could pull something like this off." She told her, as she twirled around,

" You look hot, Chris is one luck man.."

Chris smiled, " I sure am.." he said, as he stared at Lindsey.

Lindsey blushed, then looked at Peyton " Thanks, and you look pretty." Lindsey said, in a sweet tone..

" Thanks, " Peyton said, as she eyed Lindsey for a moment, pretty.. really was that like the best she could come up with, she wondered..

Lucas felt like a moron, " Damn, " he said, as he looked his girlfriend up and down, " I didn't even tell you how beautiful you look tonight.." he said, scanning her body...

, " Luke, Lindsey and I are like wearing the same dress, except mines green ..." Peyton told him, as he pulled her to his side.

" Yeah, I know, " he said, as he moved his lips to her ear, " But your sexier than she is, " he whispered in her ear, not wanting Lindsey to hear him.. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything.. He looks down at the shortness of the dress, " I'm glad it's short..."

"Really, " she asks, as she wraps her arms around his neck..

" Yep, that way, I can stare at your legs, from across the room, and picture then wrapped around my waist later..."

" So does that mean your staying with me tonight..."

" Sure does..."

" Good, I really need you..." she told him in a tone, that was sexy, but yet, something else was there, He looked at her for a moment, wondering what else was on her mind. Before he could question her, she was kissing him, and he had to kiss her back, he loved kissing her..

Chris started making gagging nosies...Lindsey looked down at the floor, not wanting to see them make out, it was turning her stomach, "How about we wait in the car..." she asked, Chris, who was pretending to shoot himself in the head...

" Yes, anything to quit looking at that.." They walked out the door. As the couple pulled apart.

Peyton smiled, " It's so fun to make Chris annoyed like that.." she teased..

" Sure is.." Lucas told her, " Come on, before your phone starts ring." he said, knowing her mom would be calling her. And he didn't want to hear her mom all night..

* * *

Brooke was standing in the middle of the room, with her mom, Peyton's mom, and a few people Peyton didn't know.. Lucas took her jacket for her, and Chris took Lindsey's, " Who are those people with Brooke?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulder, " I don't know, and frankly I don't care anymore..Come our table is over on the right I believe.." she took Lindsey by the hand, " So the people here, can be a little snobby.." She told her as they walked away looking for their table.

" So what is the benefit for?"

" The make wish fountain.." Peyton said, as make it to their table.. Lindsey nods, " Yeah, all the money collected tonight will go to them, "

Lucas and Chris pulled out the chairs for their girls, " So, do we have to buy, something, I mean how does this work.." Lindsey asked..

" Oh no, the table you are sitting at is already brought." Peyton said, as she picked up her menu, " My mom buys two tables every year, one for her and my dad and their friends, and one for me and my friends..And your dinner and drinks are already paid for to."

" How much does one table cost?"

" Five thousand.." Peyton told her like it was no big deal,

Lindsey's eyes widen, " Five thousand dollars?" she questioned, not believing it.. Peyton nodded, as she looked over the top of her menu, at a shocked Lindsey..." Wow! "

Lucas laughed, knowing she was a little taken back by that, Lindsey and Lucas wasn't raised with lots of money, like Peyton, Brooke, and Chris, he to gets shocked, by some of the things, his friends say or do.. But regardless, to how much money they have, they've never made him feel bad or less about himself.. " Yep, Chris, Peyton and Brooke are high-class people... with good hearts..." he said, looking over at his girlfriend, " And they all know, that money doesn't buy happiness, "

" That's so true... I learned that they hard way, " Chris said,

" Like my dad said, you can have all the money in the world, and still be the loneliest.." Peyton reached for Lucas's hand.. " What;s the point of having it, if you don;t have no one to share it with.." Lucas lean over to peck her lips..

Lindsey wanted to laugh, these people are full of it, money sure in the hell could buy her happiness...lots of happiness. " So who else is sitting at our table.." she asked, trying to get Lucas and Peyton to stop kissing.

" Julian and Haley, " Peyton said, as she looked at the name cards, beside her, " Who is sitting beside you Chris?" she asked, not sure who her mom put at her table..

Chris read the card, " Brooke and someone name Ryan.."

Peyton sighed, " I told my mom, not to put Brooke at my table, why doesn't she ever listen to me.."

" So I take it you and Brooke, haven't made up..?" Lucas asked, he thought she said, Brooke was at the apartment this morning, so he assumed they were talking again..

" No we haven't, but this isn't about me, It's gong to be really awkward at this table.." Peyton told them, as Brooke made her way over to the table, with some black hair guy beside her.

"Why?" Lindsey asked, as Haley and Julian walked over to them..

Lucas caught on to what she was talking about.." Oh boy, Julian and Brooke at the same table, and Brooke's got a date..."

" Yep, this is going to be one fun night" Chris said, sarcastically...

* * *

Nathan looked up at the clock, " Got somewhere to be?" Will, his boss asked him.. As he wiped of the bar..

" No, just wishing it was closing time..." Nathan said, as he yawned.. " Working twelve and fourteen hour shifts are killing me.. "

Will sighed, " Nate, I told you, not to take on too much."

" I know, but I need the money man..."

" Can I get a Miller Lite ?" a voice said, interrupting their conversation.

Nathan turn to the customer.." Yeah...Jake..." he said, shocked to see him here...

" Nathan, what are you doing here?"

" I work here?"

" Since when?"

" Since the beginning of summer, I needed some extra money, now that I'm a father..."

Jake nodded, " Can I get my beer?" he asked, not really wanting to talk to him..

Nathan took a deep breath.." Jake..." he said, in a warning tone..

Jake rolled his eyes, " Nate, don't Jake me, I'm a paying customer, who would like a beer, so please give it to me"

" How about a Coke?" Nathan suggested, not wanting to give him, a beer, he knew Jake had a problem.. " or a Pepsi, water...

Jake lean over the bar, " I don't want a freaking Coke, or Pepsi, I want a beer, and I want it now..." He told him in a demanding tone.." I'm over twenty-one, I got money.. So give me a beer, so I can be on my way.."

"Nathan is there a problem here?" Will asked, as he looked back and forth the two.

" No...I got this.." Nathan said, as he grabbed the beer.. " Why are you doing this?"

Jake grabbed the beer from his hand, " I'm thirsty..." he said, throwing down, a few bills... " Now it you will excuse me, I am going to go make some lucky girl, very happy."

" Jake, I'm here for you, if you need to talk, about anything...I mean I don't know what you're going through, but I can be a friend, I know this is probably hurting you now, but in time you will understand..."

Jake gave him a confused look, " What the hell are you smoking?" he laughed.. " I think you need to get laid, Haley ain't pulling out anymore huh?"

" You know what, I don't even know why I try...I give up.. do whatever you want."

" Good, no one needs you, are your wife, or Lucas, Brooke, Peyton.. you can all go to hell, " He said, downing his beer, then slamming the empty bottle down.. " I can't stand you guys in your lame ass, boring lives.. screw you all."

" You know, at first I felt bad for you, knowing how much you cared about Peyton, regardless to what you put her through, but now... " Nathan said, as he looked at him, like he was scum.. " I totally understand why Peyton went to Lucas.."

" What?"

" The way you treat her, the way you make her feel bad about herself, you got problems big time... She is way better off with Lucas, he knows how to treat a girl like Peyton...At least now she's got a real man."

Jake's eyes widen. " Lucas and Peyton... are a couple..." Nathan's mouth dropped, he thought that's why Jake was in here, drowning his sorrow. He figured Lucas, already told him... " That son of bitch lied to me, " he laughed bitterly " Guess I should make appearance at this so-called dinner..."


End file.
